Who's that?
by Redemerald6
Summary: After dark one go boom. The hyper force was about to go home when the engines failed and, with Danville's luck, crashed in an abandon junkyard and guess who finds them. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Who's that?

I don't own SRMTHFG or Phineas and Ferb.

Chapter 1: Robot down!

Chrio pov

The monkey team and I were about to head home. The dark one worm was destroyed and the cosmos were safe again. We could finally go back to Shugazoom. But, as Otto was turning us around to go home the robot's engines stalled and we were sent hurtling to the planet below. "OTTO, WHAT GOING ON?" I yelled desperately holding on to my seat. "I DON'T KNOW! THE ENGINES JUST WENT OUT!" Gibson glared at Otto "WE GATHERED! WHAT CAN WE DO TO STOP OUR DECENT?" he yelled. Otto looked at his screen and looked at us in despair "THERE NOTHING WE CAN DO!" he cried "EXCEPT," at that moment my screen lit up and started going nuts "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" I yelled. Otto looked thoughtful "I was gonna say scream and yell, but, that works, too."

Meanwhile on Earth.

Phineas pov

I was laying in bed trying to get to sleep when Ferb started shaking me awake. "What is it Ferb?" I asked sitting up and walking over to where he was. He pointed out the window and I saw a comet. "COOL, hey, Ferb, could you go get our telescopes?" Ferb left and came back with our telescopes. I looked through mine and gasped and so did Ferb telling me he saw it, too. I pulled away rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating and looked again. Yes, it was still there. It wasn't a comet at all. It was a robot! I pulled away and looked at Ferb. He pulled out of his telescope and stared at me. Quickly, we both looked through them again and saw that the robot was coming in for a crash landing. Sure enough, it went down in the abandon junkyard. "Come on, Ferb! There may have been someone in that thing!" I exclaimed as quietly as I could. It was the middle of the night after all and if Candace would go nuts if we woke her up this early. I ran out of our room while putting on my jacket. I was about to open the door when someone spoke from behind me.

"Where are you two going at this hour?" I turned to see a clearly annoyed Perry. "Oh, there, you are Perry. We're going to look at a giant robot that just crashed in the abandon junkyard. Want to came?" Perry half smiled "Do I have choice?" I thought for a moment "No, no you don't." I said bursting out the door followed closely by Ferb and Perry. "Didn't think so." said Perry as he shut the door.

Chrio pov

I sat up and groaned. My head felt like it had been shoved into a trash compacter. "Everyone okay?" I asked. Slowly the hyper force replied. "I will survive." said Nova "Yes, the same here." said Gibson "I'm good." called Otto "I will repair." said Antauri "We're fine, kid, what about you?" I sighed relieved the team was alright "I think I'm okay. My head hurts like crazy though." I said trying to stand. I regretted it at once. A sharp pain shot up from my leg and I fell back into my seat with a yelp of pain. "CHRIO!" cried Antauri running over to my side. "My leg." I said through gritted teeth. Gibson came over and examined my leg. He shook his head sadly "I'm afraid it's broken." I bowed my head "I was afraid of that." I said.

Phineas pov

I picked up the speed as we got closer to the junkyard. "PHINEAS, SLOW DOWN!" called Perry. He and Ferb were trying desperately to catch up with me. I didn't slow my pace until I was at the gate. Where I decide to let them catch their breath. They leaned over putting there hands on their knees and panting. "Ready?" I asked as they straitened up. They nodded and we walked in. The robot was bigger then we originally thought. My eyes were wide. This thing was big enough to accommodate at least twelve people. Ferb pointed to an opening in the foot of the robot. "Nice work ,Ferb." I said "Give me a boost." Ferb lifted me up to the opening and I reached down and pulled up Perry and Perry help me up up Ferb. We dusted ourselves off and looked around. "Whoa, Ferb, this is way more advanced then anything we have ever built!" I exclaimed excited "Hm," I turned Ferb was looking at one of the engines "I can't see why it crashed. It looks to me like the engines are undamaged." I shrugged "Maybe their was a power failure."

I said walking forward. I spotted six different colored tubes. I walked up to the orange one and looked it over "Hey, guys, check this out." Ferb and Perry came over and looked at them "What are they?" asked Ferb. "I don't know. Their cool though aren't the.., WHOA!" a rush of air yanked me up into the tube. "PHINEAS!" cried Ferb and Perry. I shot up the tube and tumbled out into what looked like a control center. I started to stand when Ferb and Perry came out of the tube and land on me. "Oof!" was all I could say as they winded me. Suddenly, I heard Perry chatter and looked up at him. He was in pet mode? Why? I follow his gazed and saw a teenage boy and some cybernetic monkeys staring at us.

Chrio pov

The team was about to take me to med-bay to put a cast on my leg when there was a cry of shock and a loud thump from the direction of the travel tubes. A boy, no older then eleven, with red hair was laying on the ground. He was about to stand when another boy, this one with green hair, and a strange creature landed on top of him as they fell out of my tube. The creature was wearing a hat and, upon see us, quickly took it off, crossed his eyes, and made a funny chattering noise. The boy at the bottom of the pile looked at the creature puzzled then turned and saw us. There was an uneasy silence, then the red head elbowed the other boy. It must have been hard because the other boy yelp "OW, PHINEAS, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he cried. Phineas? Was that the red head's name? Phineas pointed at us and the green hair boy noticed us for the first time. "Oh, this is awkward." he said.

Phineas rolled his eyes "Duly noted, Ferb. Now, CAN YOU PLEASE GET OFF ME!" yelled Phineas struggling under Ferb weight. "OH, sorry!" he said scrambling off of Phineas. Phineas sat up "You know, I just realized something." Ferb tilted his head "What?" Phineas pointed at us "If the had landed on our house Candace would be in charge." I could take much more of this "Uh, excuse me, but who are you?" asked Antauri.

Phineas pov

I almost jumped out of my skin when the silver monkey spoke. "Uh, um, I'm Phineas and this is my brother, Ferb." Perry chattered "Oh, and this is our pet platypus, Perry." they looked puzzled "How did you get on-board without setting off the alarm?" asked the blue monkey. "There was an opening in the foot." I said pointing back. They seemed even more puzzled by this, then I noticed the boy was standing on one leg. "Did you hurt your leg?" I asked concerned. The boy looked down and seemed to remember that he was hurt. "Oh, that's right." he said sadly. "Well, I guess we leave. Sorry for barging in." I said. Then, Ferb spoke up "Before we go. Why did you crash your robot?"

Chrio pov

I blinked "What do you mean? Our engines were damaged and we crashed." Ferb shook his head "When we came in we looked at the engines. They were fine. Fully operational." I was shocked. How did he know that? Before I could ask he took his brother's hand "Come on, Phinny. We need to get home before Candace wakes up." Phineas smiled "Race you home. On your mark, get set, go!" he said quickly and before poor Ferb could comprehend what he said Phineas was in the tube and had disappeared. "PHINEAS FLYNN, YOU GET BACK HERE! THAT WAS NOT A FAIR START!" yelled Ferb running into the tube Phineas disappeared in. "HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" cried a voice coming from the floor. We looked down and stared as Perry trotted over to the tube chasing after his boys. I looked at the shocked team "So, who wants to see who wins?" asked Otto typing on the computer.

The picture played on our screen. Phineas was in the lead with Ferb and Perry trying to keep up. Ferb stopped for a moment to pick up Perry and then ran again. It was looking like Phineas was going to win until suddenly he stopped and stared a something off screen Ferb had stopped ,too. Then, after a moment of staring, Phineas took a few steps back then turned and ran back in their direction. When he passed Ferb he grabbed his brother's hand and dragged him after him. "What are they running from?" I asked Otto "Can you turn on the sound?" Otto obeyed and the moment the sound was on we heard the boys clearly "_WHAT ARE THOSE?" _cried Ferb "_I don't know. RUN!_" ordered Phineas. "_PERRY, TELL ME YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO HELPUS HERE!" _yelled Phineas looking back "_I'm looking, I'm looking!" _both boys looked back again and then pick up the speed "_**HURRY!**_" they yell in unison. "_Got it!" _cried Perry triumphantly. Then there were flashes of red. "A beam of some kind." said Gibson. "Uh, guys? Shouldn't we go help them?" asked Nova. We looked at each other "Hyper force, GO!" I cried and we jetted out.


	2. Chapter 2

Who's that?

I don't own SRMTHFG or Phineas and Ferb.

Chapter 2: hyper force to the rescue.

Phineas pov

Ferb and I were running as fast as we could. Those creatures were right behind us. We made it back to the junkyard and made a mad dash for the robot. Perry was blasting like crazy, but, it was no good. It was as though they absorbed the attacks. We were almost to the robot, when the unthinkable happened. I tripped and fell. Ferb, who had run ahead on me stopped and came back. I started to get up but one of the creatures caught up with me when I fell and it grabbed me. I struggled as it's hand changed into a black sword. It was about to attack me when a beam of green light hit it and it disappeared. I turned over and looked at Ferb and Perry. Perry's lazier was pointed forward but not smoking from the attack. Perry looked up and I followed his gaze. The boy and monkeys were floating above us and the boys hand were smoking from his attack. "Formless, I hate formless." said the yellow monkey. Her hands had changed into giant yellow fists. In fact all of their hands had changed, excluding the boy. The boy turned "Antauri, Nova, get them to the robot. When you are sure they are safe come back. We'll need your help." the black and yellow monkeys nodded and landed in front of us "Come on!" ordered the yellow monkey taking my hand and running.

Chrio pov

Once Phineas and Ferb were out of the way the battle was easier to win then we had thought. The formless didn't seem interested in anything short of killing those two boys. Starting with Phineas. I couldn't allow that. We defeated each and every one of them. Then, returned to the robot. Antauri and Nova were in the control room and living area. "We're back and the formless ar..." Sprx didn't finish what he was going to say because Nova shushed him and whispered "They fell asleep." I walked over and looked in my bubble chair. Phineas and Perry were curled up inside. Sound asleep. I mouth "Where's Ferb?" to Antauri. He pointed to Otto's bubble chair. I nodded and we moved into the kitchen. "So, why do you think that formless tried to kill, Phineas?" asked Sprx "Normally they only take prisoners. Well, except you, Kid." I thought "None of this makes any sense. Skeleton King is gone. There shouldn't even be any formless at all." Antauri nodded "It is very puzzling." he said. "Maybe, they haven't gotten the message that he dead yet." offered a voice from behind us. We turned to see a sleepy Phineas standing in the door. "Phineas, we thought you were asleep." I said wondering how much he had heard "I was, something everyone says is that I am a very light sleeper." he rubbed his eyes. "Any way, communication here on Earth is awful. In the instance of a war it would take days for a message days to get to the army. Maybe, these formless things are following previous orders."

We stared at the boy. He was way too smart for someone his age. "Aren't you a bit young to know that?" asked Gibson shocked "Yes, yes I am." he said. "Alright, now we're back to the first question. Why would Skeleton King want you two dead." said Nova. I thought for a moment "Skeleton King only kills people he sees as a threat and knows he can't recruit." Phineas suddenly seemed fully awake "Maybe he... No it's not possible." He said shaking his head and leaning against the wall. "What?" we asked in unison. "Well, he may have heard about what we've been doing this summer."

Phineas pov

I wanted to face palm. Why hadn't I thought of it before. This Skeleton King guy must have heard about our summer adventures. Candace always said that one day our story would reach the wrong ears. "What you've been doing this summer?" asked Antauri. I nodded and told them about everything we did that summer. They didn't seem to believe me. So I woke Perry. He chattered and rolled onto his back. He glared at me. "Yes?" I tilted my head so we were eye to eye. Do you have an entrance here?" I asked he nodded and stood and stretched "Come on." he said.

Once we were in his lair he disconnected his video camera. "I take it they didn't believe you when you told them what you put me though this summer." he said looking at the boy. He sighed and pulled off his locket. He placed it in the lock and turned to the wall behind them. The team turned and gasped at all the things that were there. I smiled at our handy work. "Hm, I wonder if we could build the tree house monsters again. They were pretty cool. I wonder if Ferb still has the blue prints." Perry removed the locket and placed it around his neck "It wouldn't be surprised. You know he is." I nodded then remembered. "OH MY GOSH! WE LEFT FERB AT THE ROBOT!" I cried running to the exit.

Chrio pov

Phineas hit the ground running the moment we were outside. Perry sighed "What is it with that boy and running." He complained. We ran after the red head but stood no chance of catching him. He turned and ran to the entrance to the robot. He only stopped when he saw that his brother was still asleep. He sighed in relief then yawned. "I think Ferb and I should go home." he said. He walked up to Ferb and woke him. "Let us come with you. For safety's sake." I offered. Phineas nodded and we left. "You know we only know Antauri and Nova's names." said Phineas as we walked them to their house "I'm Chrio," I said "and this is my team. Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Nova, and Otto." He nodded and smiled. They're house was in sight and we were walking toward it when a voice called from behind us. "PHINEAS, FERB!" we turned and a teenage girl ran up and hugged the boys "Where have you two been? I was worried sick." said the teen. "Sorry, Candace. We didn't expect to be gone so long. Honest. But, we met some new friends." he said pointing to us. "Uh, hi, I'm Chrio."


	3. Chapter 3

Who's that?

I don't own SRMTHFG or Phineas and Ferb.

Chapter 3: Candace and the other Hyper Force.

Phineas pov

Candace was less then pleased with us. "If mom and dad were home you two would be soooo busted!" I looked down "We sorry, Candace." Candace rolled her eyes then looked at Chrio and the other again. Her eye fell on the monkeys and she turned back to Ferb and I "Do you two build them?" she said "I wish." I said making the team laugh. Then, Chrio turned and looked back in the direction of the junkyard "Can we trust you two to stay out of trouble?" he asked. I knew he wanted to get back to the robot. I was about to answer when Candace spoke up "Don't count on it. Speaking of which. Phineas, Isabella is waiting for you and Ferb in the yard with Buford and Baljeet."

Chrio pov

Phineas gasped and ran into the backyard. Ferb groaned "No more running, pleeease!" he wined as he entered the yard himself. I watched with concern. "Well, I better go they'll be starting soon, and it my personal duty to bust them. Nice to meet you." and just like that, she was gone. Antauri picked up on my worry and smiled "I think you should stay here and keep an eye on those two, Chrio. We go back and try to find out what made us crash." I smiled "Thanks, Antauri." I said. Then, I ran into the yard.

I opened the gate and instead of finding a backyard I found a construction site. A girl with long black hair looked up at me "Hello, can we help you?" she asked cleaning some oil off of her hands. "Um, I... I'm a friend of Phineas and Ferb. I came to help." I said. She smiled "Great, Buford needs help. He's right over there. I'm Isabella by the way." I nodded and walked over to the boy. He was struggling with a heavy piece of metal. "Need some help?" I asked. "No." he said before straining himself again. I smiled and released my inner primate. Buford didn't notice until I picked up the piece with him holding on to it. He stared at me as I held him a few inches off the ground "You sure about that?" I asked. "No." he said letting go. "Chrio?" I looked up and saw the boys on the top of a rocket looking thing. "Hey, boys, Antauri said I could stick around while they fix the robot." I called up to them. "That's great! We need all the help we can get. Could you bring that up here? It's the last piece up here." I nodded and grew a bit and placed the metal in the place where Phineas pointed. He and Ferb welded it on and Ferb gave me a thumbs up and I let go. Everyone, except Phineas and Ferb, stared at me in shock. The boys came down and everyone got back to work.

A few hours later, they were don't. It was impressive. A large rocket that was definitely space worthy. We stood back and admired our work. Then, Candace came out "Mom just called their gonna... What is that?" Phineas smiled "It's a ship. We're going to visit Meap. Want to come?" Candace started jumping up and down, pointing "Oh, oh, oh, you two are so busted." she ran back into the house. I turned to Phineas "Was it me or was she more monkey like then the hyper force?" everyone laughed "You get used to that." giggled Isabella.

Right then, Antauri and the rest on the team appeared, looking beaten. "Hey, guys, did you find out what happened?" I asked. Otto shook his head "We couldn't find anything. It's like the super robot crashed itself." I thought for a moment then smiled. "Hey, why don't you guys come with us. Phineas and Ferb are about to launch. Their just waiting for me." the team looked confused "Launch?" asked Nova as they followed me into the yard. They jaws dropped when they saw the ship. "CHRIO, COME ON! WE'RE ABOUT TO TAKE OFF!" called Isabella. "Coming!" I called back. "Come on." I said climbing on board. The team followed and soon we were all seated. "_Attention, passengers." _said Phineas' voice over the intercom _"Please fasten your seat belts and brace for take off."_ we buckled up and a lap bar, like on a roller coaster, lowered over our lap. "Chrio, I am not sure about this." said Gibson. Isabella looked at him "Don't worry, Phineas and Ferb have done this before." I nodded "And I went over this ship with a fine toothed comb. It's perfectly safe." this convinced the team. "I'm so excited!" said Baljeet "We have not seen Meap in a very long time." Buford nodded "Yeah, I wonder how he's been."

The anticipation was really high. Soon, even the team and I were dying to meet this guy. We had finally blasted off and maybe twenty minuets later Phineas floated down from the cockpit followed by Ferb. "You guy have to try this." he said floating over to a control box and pressing the release button for the lap bars. The kids undid their seat belts and floated around. I decided to join the fun. The monkey team laughed as we did back flips and occasionally introduced our heads to the wall.

Phineas pov

"I'm going up to see how our course is holding." I said floating up to the cock pit. So far everything was going well. Suddenly, the alarms started going off. There was an air craft approaching our ship. I turned on the intercom "Hey, Ferb, I need you to.. AH!" I was knocked off my feet when the ship lerched violently. I went up to the computer screen. They were firing on us. Ferb floated up "Phineas, are you okay." I nodded and got in my seat. "Attention passengers, I need you to return to your seats and hold on tight. This is gonna be rough." I turned off the intercom "Ferb, evasive.. WHOA!" I fell out of my seat when we were hit again. I got back in and got to work assessing the damage. "Ferb, we need to get out of here!" I cried. Ferb nodded and started working. Chrio came up "What's going on?" he asked coming up behind my seat and looking at the screen. "We're under attack. The damage isn't to bad, but if we don't get out of here now we'll be sitting ducks. The engine took some of the damage." Chrio nodded.

"Phineas, there's a call coming through." said Ferb typing. "Put it on screen, please." I said. An image of a amphibious looking boy, who held a striking resemblance to Chrio, appeared on the screen. "_Unidentified space craft, you are trespassing in illegal space. Please return to your home or we will be..._" Chrio interrupted "Hold up buddy, last time I checked we were on the same side." He said. The frog boy looked shocked at the sound of Chrio's voice_ "Primate Chrio?"_ he asked shocked "The one and only." said Chrio giving the frog a thumbs up. _"Permission to board?"_ I nodded "Granted." I said turning off the screen, and heading down to the passenger's cabin.

"Phineas, what's going on?" asked Isabella. She was scared, and to be honest, so was I. "I don't know." I said. At that moment the hatch opened and the crew from the ship that attacked us came on board. They removed their helmets. They were all frogs, except the leader who looked a bit more human. The blue frog noticed Gibson. "Primate Gibson, it's good to see you again." Gibson smiled and undid his seat belt so he could shake the frogs hand "the feeling is mutual, my friend." The frog boy looked at Chrio "I take it your the captain of this vessel?" Chrio shook his head "Nope, that honor is my friend Phineas'." he motioned to me. I reach out for a hand shack "Captain Phineas Flynn, at your service." the boy shook my hand, shocked "Aren't you a bit young to be piloting a ship?" asked the red frog. "YES, YES HE IS." said everyone on broad, excluding the frogs, in unison.

Chrio pov

It was kind of strange seeing our froggy friends again, but, it was good, too. They each sat with there primate others and talked as we traveled. Otto and the green frog had fixed our ship moments before. Nova, Isabella, and the yellow frog were talking about girl stuff and that is another language to me. One I don't understand. It was the same with Ferb, Otto, and the green frog. They were talking about mechanics. Gibson, Baljeet, and the blue frog were talking science or something like that. Antauri and the black frog were trying to teach Buford how to control his anger, and Sprx and the red frog talked about piloting. Phineas walked up beside me and looked at Antauri and the black frog "Their wasting their time. Buford's been the school's top bully for years." he said smiling as they tried to get Buford to meditate. The leader of this hyper force came and stood at my other side. "So, have you ever ventured this far into space before?" he asked Phineas. The boy shook his head "The farthest Ferb and I have ever gone is to the moon." he said. "We were a little nervous. Of all the days we've had this summer I think this is the one that will stick with us the longest." both the other leader and I looked down at his puzzle "After all, it's not everyday you meet new friends." he smiled and climbed into the cock pit.

"That is a very extraordinary boy." said the other leader watching as space passed us by. I nodded "They're both extraordinary. A little too extraordinary." I said grimly. He looked at me "What do you mean?" I glared out the window "My team and I crashed on Earth. That's how we met the boys. Yesterday, they were heading home when they were attacked." he looked puzzled "Attacked?" I nodded "By formless minions." his eyes got wide. "Impossible, Skeleton King is gone. The formless should have disintegrated." I looked at the floor "You think I don't know that? Phineas said they may not have known Skeleton King was dead and were carrying out previous orders." I looked back at him "But, you see that's what's bugging me. How did Skeleton King even know about them? His focus was always on Shuggazoom before the dark one gained control of his body. I don't think he even knew Earth was out there. If he did, why struggle with our high tech city. Why not try a more undeveloped planet?"

"Earth is not as vulnerable as it looks." said the leader "It has many things that would beat Skeleton King. People like those boys, who use their intelligence to fight forces of evil. They also tend to make people have abilities. Such as telepathy, super strength, heat vision,etc. Or at least it will in the future." I raised an eyebrow "How do you know Earth's future?" he turned and smiled at me "I know because that's exactly how Shuggazoom was before a couple of scientists took science to the next level. You see they were from the future and they and improved their world as much as the could so they traveled to another world. They went back in time and came to Shuggazoom." I stared "Who were they?" I asked.

Phineas pov

I crawled up to the cock pit leaving the two leaders to chit-chat. I typed on the computer and check our progress. "Huh," I checked our course. Uh oh, something knocked us off course. We were in completely uncharted space.

Chrio pov

Phineas came on the intercom _"Ferb, could you come up here?"_ Ferb excused himself from Otto and the green frog and then disappeared into the cock pit. The other leader turned to his team "I believe it is time for us to take our leave." he said. "AWWWW!" groaned everyone, except me and the other leader. "So soon?" I asked confused. "I'm afraid so, we must return to our post. Too many of the humans want to travel farther then are able to hand just yet. It is our job to make sure they don't make it passed Mars." I nodded and then they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Who's that?

I don't own SRMTHFG or Phineas and Ferb.

Chapter 7: the secret seven.

Unknown pov

The boys left hours ago. They should have been back by now. I checked my watch and groaned. The sun would go down soon, and if they weren't back by then my sister would kill me.

Flashback start

The seven of us sat in the same room. Snowdrop had called an important meeting, and that rarely happened. "Thanks for coming guys." she said standing. Sarah glared "You made it sound like the world was going to end." I sighed. Why couldn't those two get along. I mean their sisters and they use to be best friends. "It very well might have two hours ago." I sat at attention like everyone else. "What?" yelped Tod "We all know about the boys, Phineas and Ferb, and their position in the future." We all nodded and she turned on a screen it showed the boys running home "This is from two hours ago." Phineas was ahead of his brother and pet. Suddenly, Phineas stopped and stared at something out of frame. Then, he turned and ran back towards his brother. As he ran passed Ferb he grabbed his wrist. They ran and Ferb got ahead of Phineas. Perry was firing at what ever they were running from. Then, Phineas tripped and something was on him. The camera zoomed in to reveal a skeletal minion. It shifted it's hand into a sword and was about to bring it down on the struggling boy. The the screen went black.

I stared in horror at the screen. I turn to Snowdrop "Did that thing..." I could finish even. Though I never officially met the boys I was fond of them. They were good kids. "No," said Snowdrop "they were rescued at the last second." we all sighed in relief. "So why are we here?" asked Jack "The boys are fine. It was a simple case of wrong place wrong time." she shook her head. "That was a direct attack. Which means the enemy know what will happen if they die before they grow up." I shuddered at the very thought. If they didn't go to our world and give them the technology they did then our mother wouldn't have been able to create us and we would cease to exist. "I believe that the commander will try again. We need to keep a very close eye on those two. Our lives depend on it." and for the first time in years we all agreed, even Sarah was game.

Flashback end

I watched the house. Candace was waiting in the backyard for the boys and getting worried. I sighed again. She wasn't the only one who was about to panic. Perry returned and landed behind the tree. Candace noticed him, in pet mode of course, and ran up to him. "Perry. Thank goodness. The boys can't be that far behind then." Candace searched the yard and I could help but be reminded of Snowdrop. That was how she would act if one of us were late. That is before she changed. I'm not sure what happened, but whatever it was it changed her both in personality and appearance. My eyes got teary and I shook my head trying to rid myself of the memories. That was the worst day of my life. No so far included. "James." I turned and saw Tod standing there looking sad. I frowned, Tod and I use to always have each others back. Then the group split and I didn't hear from him for years. "What?" I said with more venom then I intended. "I... I just..." I sighed. "Tod," he looked up, his toxic green eyes full of tears, "whatever happened all those years ago is over. We both said thing we didn't mean and hurt people we didn't mean to hurt." he nodded and then I did something I had longed to do for years. I pulled my youngest brother into a hug. He hugged back tightly and sobbed. I stroked his hair and soothed him. He was hurt more then any of us here.

Being the youngest he had to be put into the system for a time. I honestly thought I would never see him again. Though I was never as close to Tod as I was to Snowdrop we were with each other for as long as I can remember. "Well, at lease you two have forgiven each other." I turned and saw Sarah standing behind me. Her long yellow hair blew in the wind. "Your hair isn't braided." I said surprised. Before the split Sarah always braided her hair. "Yeah, I guess I just needed a change." I stared sadly at her. What happened to us? We were the perfect team, friends, and siblings. What happened to the secret seven?

Chrio pov

I was in the cock pit with Phineas and Ferb. The other hyper force had left and I was still thinking about what the leader said about the scientists that would come to Shuggazoom. I looked at the boys, he never came right out and said it, but, I think the leader thought the boys were those two scientists. It was possible, I mean I'm a human with the power primate. "Okay, I think we back on course." said Phineas smiling and Ferb gave a thumbs up. Sadly, we had to go back because the boys knew Candace would worry if they weren't back soon.

We landed on Earth and Ferb shrank the rocket into the size of a toy. "What took you two so long? Perry was home before you two." Phineas looked happy "Perry's home? Great, we want to tell him what happened!" he said and then he ran up to his room followed by Ferb. Candace sighed and smiled "I can't stay angry at them when their this happy." she said "But I don't know how I'll survive the next few weeks. Mom and Dad aren't coming home for a while." I smiled "My team and I could watch them for you." I offered. "I would really like tha..." before she could finish there was an explosion from the boys' room. "PHINEAS? FERB?" I called running up the stairs. I threw open the door and found the boys and Perry hiding under Ferb's bed. "You guys okay?" I asked helping them out.

Phineas pov

I was shaking with fear. There was a huge 'BANG!' from the roof. Ferb and I reacted instinctively and dove under Ferb's. Our door flew open and Chrio and the hyper force came running in. They must have heard it, too. Chrio spotted us and pulled us out from under the bed. "You guys okay?" he asked. I nodded and sat on my bed, still shaking. Ferb walked over and hugged me. This may not have been the first traumatic experience, but it was by far the scariest. At least went we were kidnapped they wanted us alive. These creatures were out for blood and would stop until they got it. I could feel that when that one held me down. I stood and walked over to the window. I opened it to look outside, but the moment it was open one of the formless jumped through and kicked Chrio in the chest. He hit the other wall hard and slid to the floor with a groan. He was out cold. Antauri and the monkeys attacked in a fury that their leader was hurt. The creature took them out with one blow. I grabbed Ferb and ran out of the room followed by Perry. We ran down the stairs and ran right into Candace. "What are you two doing up ther..." I grabbed her hand "Not know, Candace, we need to run!" I cried. Ferb yelled from the stairs "They're coming!" he burst into the room and grabbed her other hand "Who's coming?" she asked. Before I could answer a hoard of formless ran into the room. "RUN!" I yelled and we ran outside.

We stood outside. As the formless surrounded the yard. Soon we were in the middle of a circle. I waited because it was only a matter of time before the attacked. Suddenly, the northern lights appeared in the sky. I stared at the sky. That was impossible the Auroras only appeared in the northern and southern regions of Earth. The formless were unfazed by the strange sight. They all jumped at once. Candace ducked down and shielded me and Ferb. I waited for the evil creatures to rip us from her but they never did. I looked up confused a girl was standing in front of us. She sword was deep in the ground and there was a light erupting from the tip of the hilt. It was forming a dome that spread across the yard. The girl herself was really pretty. She had long silver hair with a gold streak running down her face. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress that flowed like water in the wind. Her eyes were deep violet and very angry. The farther the shield spread the more formless it destroyed. It disintegrated them on contact. Who was this girl and why was she protecting us?


	5. Chapter 5

Who's that?

Chapter 5: Broken family.

Kim: So your finally updating this story.

Me: Yeah, yeah, I know. I've been busy with school.

Kim: (Rolls eyes) Your home-schooled. Surly you can cut some time out of your day to work on your stories. You haven't updated my story in a while. (pouts)

Me: (ignores) I don't own SRMTHFG or Phineas and Ferb.

James pov

Snowdrop glared at the dieing creature and ,when they were all destroyed, she pulled her blade out of the ground. Then, she turn and marched angrily towards us. Seconds later, she came up to my and slapped my face. She walked away from me and was leaving. "Hold up, Snowdrop!" yelled Sarah. She ran out "What was that for?" she demanded enraged. Snowdrop didn't look at us. "You know what it was for. You were told to watch them and defend them. They were almost killed." though she didn't yelled we flinched at the icy tone she used. She turned around with a furious expression "YOU ALL KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!" she yelled. I stood and walked up and grabbed the angry girl by her shoulders and shook her "Snowdrop Jane Dragonswing, stop it! Enough is enough, what happened to you?" Snowdrop didn't answer me or look at me. I knew there was something wrong and I wanted, no scratch that, I _needed_ to know. "We can't protect them until we know why you're not yourself." I said calming down. "Snow, your my twin sister. Please, stop hiding, fear doesn't suit you." and for the first time in years, Snowdrop hugged me and sobbed on my chest. I held her tightly and soothed her. I felt Snow begin to get a bit shorter. I looked at her and was shocked to see her returning to her true form.

Phineas pov

Okay, you remember what I said earlier about this day being the one that would be the one to stick with us? Well, that statement was getting more and more accurate. The girl's brother was hugging her as she cried. If it wasn't such an emotional moment between the two I might have asked who they were. But, seeing as it was an emotional moment, I didn't interrupt. Then, the girl, Snowdrop, began to shrink until she was about Ferb and I's age. Her hair went from silver to fiery red, and she was wearing regular jeans and a plain orange t-shirt.

She sobbed into her brother's chest as he soothed her. Then, the hyper force ran outside. Chrio clutched the place where he had been kicked. "Guys are you-" he noticed Snowdrop and the boy. "Snow? James?" he said shocked. The boy, James, looked up and looked relieved. "Chrio!" he cried happily. Chrio ran forward and hugged the younger two.

Chrio pov

The last thing I remember was being kicked. When I woke up I was laying on the boys floor, the monkey team all unconscious. I awoke them and ran outside. I was relieved to see the boys seemed okay. "Guys are you-" I started, but then I saw two of the people I never thought I would see again. I little twin brother and sister. I hadn't seen them since Snowdrop and the other six were taken from Shugazoom for their own protection. It had been ten years and I still remembered every little detail about them. James and Snowdrop the brave and strong twins, Sarah always using every minuet to do something, Harry focused and wised beyond his years, Mark very intelligent with an IQ to high to be counted, Jack the wise cracking, plane loving, short tempered, red head, and little Tod a firework with a short fuse that is not easily lit. They had all been amazing and I have always missed them. I never told anyone about the, because it hurt too much to remember.

I called to the twins in shock. James looked up and I wondered if he remembered me. He smiled and called my name. A happy grin burst onto my face as I ran to the two and hugged them. I never wanted to let go, that is until I heard another voice "Ch-Chrio?" I turned to see the rest of my lost family. My eyes teared up, they had all changed so much. I nodded and was immediately tackled in ten more arms. We sat in that group hug for what felt to me like forever. Then, Antauri decided it was time for answers "Chrio, who are these children?" he asked. I stood slowly and looked at the team "Hyper force, these are my little brothers and sisters." The seven young kids stepped in front of me in order from oldest to youngest.

"I am Snowdrop, leader of the reinstated Secret Seven." she bowed gracefully and turned to her brother, who nodded and smiled "I am James, second in command of the Secret Seven and Snowdrop's twin brother." he to bowed "I am Harry, third in command and healer of the Secret Seven." he followed his older brother and sister and bowed "I'm Sarah, forth in command and the only girly girl in the Secret Seven." she giggled as Snowdrop stuck her tongue out at her. Mark adjusted his blue rimmed glasses "I am Mark, fifth in command and science officer of the Secret Seven." he said making what would have been a elaborate bow, but stumbled when Jack kicked him in the heel. "Yeesh, Brainchild, next time just say 'Hi'" he joked "Oh, I'm Jack, sixth in command and pilot extraordinaire." he said winking and giving a thumbs up. Tod hid shyly behind my legs "I'm Tod. I fix stuff." he said. Snowdrop smiled "What he means is that he's our little mechanic." Snowdrop looked at me and smiled. Suddenly, she got very serious and so did James and the others. They glared around "You guys feel that?" asked Snow to her siblings. They all nodded and stood in defensive poses. Tod's hair turned a darker shade of green and he began to radiate an evil feeling energy "_He's coming._" he said in a demonic voice I had only heard once.

Snow turned to me "Get the boys inside." she ordered as the Aurora appeared over our heads again. They all grew to the point they looked my age and snow's hair turned silver with a gold streak. They started glowing different colors. Snow was purple, James was orange, Harry was black, Sarah was yellow, Mark was blue, Jack was red, and Tod was green. I turned to tell the boys to get in the house when there was a high pitched shriek from the sky. I turn and saw a man completely covered in bones as a form of armor and a sword carved of bone. I didn't like the feeling I got from him, and even less the feeling I got from the younger team. They must have faced this man before and knew what he could do. I glared at him. If he was against my brothers and sister he was against me. I walked over and stood in between Snow and James. "I take this is the last member of your pathetic family." snarled the man. "That's right bone-bag! This is our big brother, Chrio! You don't mess with him!" called Jack and I got the feeling that, even though they never met, Jack and Sprx had traded nicknames. I grinned at my little brother then glared at the man, who looked right back at me. "Is that true?" he asked sounding amused. My glared hardened "Yeah, it's true! What to do something about it?" I yelled up. Then, Nova came forward "Because if you do you'll have to go through us first." I looked around and saw that the hyper force had the weapons drawn and ready for a fight. "HA, do you fools honestly think you can-" he was never given the chance to finish because a baseball suddenly hit him in the head.


	6. Chapter 6

Who's That?

I don't own Phineas and Ferb or SRMTHFG.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Battles and losses.<p>

Chiro pov

I looked up and saw the boys standing on their roof with a strange weapon. The baseball zipped back into it mit at the tip of the weapon. "Hey, their not the only one's here who know how to fight." called Phineas. The man growled "The Inventor and The Builder." I blinked and looked up at the boys. They looked like they had been in a battle before. They jumped down and landed next to us. Their shooters ready. The man scowled then glared at a boy sitting on a flying creature next to him that I didn't see before. "Attack!" he barked. The boy looked like he didn't want to follow the order, but raised his hand as thought to signal the strike. "MARKOS , YOU DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS JERK-WAD!" yelled Snowdrop and the boy froze, his hand shaking. I looked at my little sister and saw that her eyes were sparkling with tears. I looked at the boy and, though he had on a mask, I could see he was crying, too. He clinched his fist and glared at the man "What are you waiting for? Are you my General or not?"

The boy gritted his teeth, then half of the man's army vanished. "NOT!" cried the boy as he leapt off the back of his creature and stood in front of us. "I agreed to fight as long as it didn't involve the secret seven. Now that you have tried to pit me against them all bets are off." He reached out his arm and a sword appeared. He grabbed it and pointed it at the man. It was well crafted, though a bit terrifying. It had a skull at the base of the hilt and and the handle appeared to be made of carved bone wrapped in leather. I shivered at the feeling I got from the weapon. It was dark and, well not evil, but dangerous.

I turned my eyes back to the seething man "Very well, then you will be the first to die!" the man fired a beam of some kind at Markos. Snow ran in front of him and threw up a shield. She struggled to hold it up, though. I crept out from behind the shield and snuck behind the man "Monkey Fu!" I cried as a beam of green light hit him in the back and shoved him forward. He turned and bared his teeth at me "BRAT!" he swung his sword at me and I dodged it with ease. I went back to our tiny yet powerful army. Phineas and Ferb aimed the shooter while Snowdrop, James, and Tod pulled out bows and aimed as well. "FIRE!" cried Snow. Three arrows flew towards the man and multiplied as the flew through the air, the same happened to the baseballs that were shot. They rejoined and became one ball when they were called back. The man let out an unearthly roar and charged strait at Phineas.

James pov

The commander was mere inches away from Phineas. I focused my power and teleported in front of the boy. I felt the blade pierce my chest and then, I felt nothing. The last thing I thought was 'Snowdrop is going to bring me back just to kill me herself.' I knew she didn't have that power yet, but when she did I had no doubt that was what she would do.

Phineas pov

I stood, frozen in fear. Before I could comprehend it, James threw himself in front of me and took the blow. I stared at the boy as he fell to the ground. "NO!" screamed Snowdrop, running to the side of her twin brother. "James, James, stay with me, okay. Mom will help we just need to get you to her. I'll teleport us. You'll see, everything is going to be fine. Okay? Here we..." James gripped her hand and shook his head "Y-you, ugh, you know she c-can't h-help me. Ugh, it's t-too late." I shook all over and collapsed on the ground. This guy didn't even know me, and yet he took a death-blow for me. I shook my head "DON'T SAY THAT!" I sobbed. I looked up at the man, who seemed in shock. His blade slid from numb fingers as the boy closed his eyes. Snowdrop stood and looked at the man. "You see what you have done? Do you see? James is gone. James, my brother, YOUR OLDEST AND MOST LOVED SON IS GONE!" she yelled "Everything you have done before this has been evil, but not that bad. But this is... UNFORGIVABLE!"

I can't give you the details as to what happened next because,.. well it's just too painful to relive. I will tell you that Snow ended it then and there. After the one on one battle between the two was over Snowdrop insure The hyper force that Ferb and I were safe and they could go home. It was a painful goodbye as they left, but they were needed back in their world. I looked at Snowdrop "What are you going to do now?" she looked at Markos. "The secret seven and I are going to find a way to bring James back to us. Then, maybe, we will come back. Farewell." and like that they were gone, enveloped in the Aurora above us.

Epilog

I don't think we ever had an adventure after that that could even come close to being as exciting or painful. Ferb and I held those memories close to our hearts and thanks to the hyper force we were able to build a other worlds. We would travel through the cosmos until we found the secret seven. We ended up on an early version of Chiro's home world. Guess what happened after that. "Hey, Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"


End file.
